


Can I See?

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith, Shiro, and their respective scars. [Shiro/Keith, possible cw for body image issues. Spoilers for up to "The Blade of Mamora."]





	Can I See?

Title: Can I See  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None (maybe some body image issues?)  
Notes: I am still definitely struggling with my confidence concerning writing, so I’m going to try to write some shorter fics before I try tackling any of my unfinished wips (which I have not forgotten, but I’ve also been a mess the past few months, so).

\-- 

“Can I see?” 

“No,” Shiro says so quickly he doesn’t fully realize he’s done so until Keith looks away, eyes darkened with guilt. “Not because I hate you or anything, I promise,” he amends in a panic. That’s impossible. “But Keith, I can barely look at myself without seeing all those scars and burns without feeling sick.” As much as he wants to forget what the Galra did to him, move on, the reminders are there that they changed him. 

Shiro takes a deep breath to fight back the rising panic. “I’m really sorry, Keith, but I just—”

Keith’s hand is calloused, but so gentle against Shiro’s face it makes him want to cry. “Shiro, don’t worry about what I think. It’s your choice.”

He almost smiles at that. “I guess that whole year of captivity kinda killed the understanding that I have get a say in matters, too…” Keith’s not laughing. “Um. Sorry.” Okay, bleak humor is out. Let’s try saying what we feel for once. Shiro placed his right hand over Keith’s. “I do want to show you one day, I just… I’m still adjusting to, well, everything.” Freedom. Keith. A possibility for redemption, for helping others. 

Keith nods, and breaks free gently, his fingers now hovering over Shiro’s nose. “Should I avoid this, then?”

“No. That one’s fine.” Keith’s seen that scar. Everyone’s seen that scar—it’s kinda hard to miss. Shiro hates to admit it, but seeing the scar on his face is as natural as seeing his other features (the white hair, however…). “And, um.” Shiro can feel his face heat up. “If you want to touch it, I’m okay with that.”

Keith leans up, his pointer finger outlining Shiro’s scar. It’s so natural that Shiro really does think he’s going to cry this time. It’s like a thunderstorm—sudden and frightening and everything feels oddly calm when he’s done, but it’s better than holding it all in.

Keith holds him, awkward but sincere, as he finally lets it out. 

\--

It’s late, so Keith stays the night. Shiro refused to let Keith sleep on the floor, so they share a bed. They’re both fully clothed when they go to sleep together, but Shiro’s never felt this close to Keith before.

\--

“Can I see?”

Keith doesn’t say no, but his hand clasps over his wounded shoulder so quickly, that Shiro gets the point. He nods in understanding. “Okay, buddy. I’ll just get the stuff Coran dropped off, and—” 

“No!” Keith almost screams, peeling off his top armor. “O-of course you can see, just gimme a sec—”

“Keith, stop.” Shiro grabs Keith’s uninjured arm gently. “Don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable.” Just a few months ago, Keith told Shiro the same thing. Of course, Keith just spent several hours being mentally and physically tortured, seeing ‘Shiro’ say/do things that would never, ever happen.

Ally or not, Ulaz or not, Shiro is going to have to resist the urge to punch Kolivan for a very long time.

Keith’s not looking at him, so Shiro tries to explain. “All I want is to make sure your shoulder heals. If you would rather take care of it yourself, I’m fine with that.” And Shiro knows all too well what it’s like to not want to show others your scars.

Keith’s still not looking at him.

“And Keith. I.” This is the truth, so why is it so hard to say? “I would never leave you alone like that, not willingly. I…” How can he say this without messing things up further? “I care for you too much to even consider that.”

Keith’s still not looking at him.

He crossed a line. That’s the only explanation.

But then slowly, Keith looks up at him. Then he looks at his shoulder. “Actually, I could use some help with this.”

The relief is so strong, it almost overwhelms Shiro. “Of course.” 

… It’s a big scar. How Keith managed to not pass out from the pain of receiving said scar, Shiro can’t imagine. But his paladin’s always been too brave for his own good. Shiro rubs what Coran assures him is a cream that will numb the pain, and it must be working, because Keith is leaning against him, moaning softly, and. Oh. 

“Keith, can I…?”

Keith smiles at him. “Kiss me? Always.”

And so Shiro does just that.


End file.
